


His Final Shots.

by APersonWhoExistsHere



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Death, Temporary Character Death, The Void and Radiance are atleast on speaking grounds, Tiso basically gets serious, Violence, pale lurker is already dead rip 😔
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APersonWhoExistsHere/pseuds/APersonWhoExistsHere
Summary: The Lord of Shades and Radiance can agree on one thing, Tiso's life is pretty funny for how much of a loser he is.So, when he dies, they think of him as a broken toy who can be fixed.They do, but due to issues, they forget about him.This is the start and aftermath.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	1. Kingdom's Edge & The Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> HYPERACTIVITY LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOO

His body hit the ground with a hard thud. He could barely feel anything, expect the feeling of failure. He died like the rest of these fools, and he will join them. His eyes were starting to close when he heard small footsteps coming his directions. It was the Pale thing, looking at his weak body. It had black liquid coming from his eyes, which Tiso could only assume that he was crying.

Using up all of his remaining strength, he muttered two final words.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes starting closing. Before he closed his eyes for the last time, he felt something freezing cold pick him up. It kept him awake long enough to see that the Pale thing was carrying him to a area that he got chills from. Then, he closed his eyes.

____________________________________________

He saw his shield and feared for the worse. He feared correctly when he saw his body. He couldn't understand why everybody had to die. Cloth, Myla, and even Tiso? _No voice to cry suffer-_

He heard a barely audible "I'm sorry." Then, he went into auto pilot and picked him up. He picked him up and placed his shield on his body. Then, he started walking. He walked and walked until he reached the Ancient Basin. 

He entered the Abyss.

He jumped down the platforms two at the time. He reached the bottom.

______________________________________________

_**What's this?** _

_**The vessel just left some nearly dead bug on my floor and just left.** _

_**Oh, it's the loser bug that was a great source for a some laughs. Huh, I wonder how'd she feel about this.** _

Using the Void he sent a message to the Radiance to meet up.

______________________________________

_What is it?_ She noticed Tiso who wasn't dead due to the void. _Oh, how'd he get here?_

**_The vessel randomly dropped him off on the floor and left. I'm sure you remember how much of a loser he is, right?_ **

_Although it's rude, yeah. He was cool at times but usually he was really funny when he failed._

Tiso woke up to see pure darkness and a blinding light, his body felt freezing cold. He couldn't move any of his body. Worse of all, he couldn't see his shield, which caused him to panic for a bit. A bit later he tried speaking, only getting out a slightly audible groan out of his body. 

When he groaned, it felt like a million eyes were watching him as the body of light and body of darkness turned to face him.

_**Oh, he's awake. So....** _

_You want to revive him with our powers?_

**_Read my mind._ **

Tiso only felt cold when the pillar of darkness picked him up. Then, he felt the burning sensation when he was carried to the pillar of light. Tiso was still panicking in his head. He panicked even more when he started getting squished by said pillars. 

He couldn't breathe, all he felt was a splitting headache and it felt like his body was being set on fire and it hurt. ~~it hurts it hurts IT HURTS IT HURTS PLEASE IT HURTS-~~

Tiso felt something start closing his eyes, and before it did he only had a single thought going through his head, "As he approached the abyss, he searched for the other side."

He felt his soul stop struggling.

Then he closed his eyes for what he thought was long time, and found himself at where he thought his story would end. 

Having the entire moment with the pillars erased from his mind, he had only a single thought running through his mind, _Regain my honor_.

Should Tiso looked down at his gaping chest wound, he would have seen a mix of orange and black healing his wound. 

He climbed up into the entrance of the Coliseum of Fools.

"Hell- Oh, didn't you die or something?" Little Fool asked, obviously confused.

Tiso just gave him a hollow stare and put his mark on the Trail of the Warrior and started walking towards the gate of the arena.


	2. Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't he die?
> 
> Why isn't he explaining anything?

God Tamer was cleaning her beast when she heard the crowd roar louder than she had heard before for the Trail of the Warrior. She wasn't surprised by this. She thought it was just another hotshot who would perish at the Trail of the Conqueror. What the announcer yelled out caught her attention.

"A returning warrior, he has fought with our champion more than once and his lived to tell the tale. We thought that last battle was his last, but he has returned from the grave!"

"Please welcome, Tiso!"

The crowd went _**wild.**_

She was confused to say the least. She was sure that he had **died** during their last battle. The large gash she gave him across his chest made her sure of it. So how was he still in commission? 

God Tamer went to the opposite side of the gate's. She watched as Tiso effortlessly dodged and slashed away at the rest of the fools. He didn't flinch or even miss once.

But something was wrong. He wasn't cockily grinning or yelling out insults or complimenting himself in a grand fashion. He was just quiet, almost matching the air the thing that nearly destroyed her beast had. It almost made her **scared** , but she knew better. Maybe he just got really lucky and is starting to take the Colosseum of Fools seriously.

For some reason it put her on edge, but she couldn't understand why, so she just ignored the feeling.

That would be one of the few mistakes she would make.

_____________________________________________

Tiso easily beat the Trail of the Warrior, and headed to the warriors pit to rest for a while. Tiso walked in, only to be greeted by a crowd of warriors. Tiso took a seat and remained quiet as he became another warrior in the pit.

_Tiso turned his head and saw the pale being. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't place his finger on it. The pale being started to open it's mouth. Wait, mouth? It spoke."Fool." When'd it have a mouth, and when could it **speak?**_

Tiso noticed how quiet the room was, and noticed feet in front of him. He glanced up, to be met with the glaring eyes of God Tamer. 

"Hello, champion of the Fools."

Now it was her turn to remain quiet. Tiso started to get up, however he was grabbed by God Tamer and was dragged out of the room, without any say from Tiso. He struggled against her grip, but she was leagues out of her strength, so he remained quiet as they took a turn to enter a hidden chamber that he had never seen. He glanced to the side and saw something in the water, but all he could make out of the water was a-

**A dead corpse, most likely killed by God Tamer.**

_Was he going to be killed here? Was his final chance to end here?_

He was thrown into a seat on the stands and faced the champion. In a quiet and tense voice, her confusion and anger _barely_ hidden,

"How are you still _alive?_ "


	3. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so what if,,,, i didnt upload for half a year,,, hahah jk jk
> 
> unless,,? 😳👊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to i have no idea how to write fight scenes

Tiso looked at her helmet and stared.  
  
He grabbed his shield at _swung_ at her, only for the champion to dodge back and jump into the platform below.  
  
" _What the HELL?"_ she screamed at him, only to find his shield coming right at her face, which she barely managed to block, returning it to the sender.  
  
"I don't really think the person that **nearly killed** me should be asking that." Tiso coldy responded, dashing towards the main platform below with his shield ready.

She didn't fully have intentions of killing him. She just wanted him to take the colosseum more seriously! He was always performing in such a grand gesture that it made her feel disrespected, which isn't something she takes so kindly to.

She swung for his head as he attempted to approach from the front, only for him to duck and go for a sucker punch. The pain hurt, but her pride hurt even _more._ She started swinging more wildy, but with focus. He was able to dodge most of her attacks, but her speed was increasing too fast to keep up. His wounds-

 _dont hurt.  
  
_He doesn't exactly have time to think about that, because her blade was coming down _fast_. He threw his shield against her blade, sparks shooting out of the clash, and both her blade and his shield flew into the stands.  
  
He dashed towards his enemy, feeling the cold, stone against his feet, her armor against his fist, and her fist against his weaking armor.  
  
She kept swinging and attacking as he had to go on the defensive, he could only get in cheap shots, but still getting hits in, hitting her chest. She grabs him and starts bringing her head back, aiming for a headbutt with her helmet on, Tiso raised his fist up and went for an uppercut, knocking her helmet off.  
  
She swung her head into his face, revealing her antennae.  
  
  
Pain shot through both of the bug's head, as Tamer deals with the recoil, and as Tiso's world is starting to blur and spin.  
  
She wanted to see his pathetic face be **filled** with **fear**! She wanted to see his _**blood**_!  
  
  


She saw him wipe away orange and black from his bleeding mouth.

_Uh oh._

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah i'd encourage some feedback and criticism is fine


End file.
